


Lips Made For Kissing

by Enednoviel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/pseuds/Enednoviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides that Merlin's lips are made for kissing. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Made For Kissing

  



End file.
